


Loyalty or Betrayal

by speedkitten



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Les Enfants Terribles, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Ocelot is a little kitty, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedkitten/pseuds/speedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Patriots want to go through with the Les Enfants Terribles project, and Adamska is faced with a possible decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty or Betrayal

Adamska lazily twirled his revolver in the cluttered, smoke-filled bedroom. He looked over at John’s sleeping form beside him. His chest rose and fell with every breath as he snored softly. Adam stopped twirling the silver revolver and put it down on the table beside him. He looked at his desk, cluttered and covered in paperwork. Adam sighed as the telephone rang. He quickly jumped off of the bed and answered it.

“Hello?” Adamska asked in a firm voice.   
“Ocelot.” The voice on the other line said in a British accent. Adam knew exactly who it was.   
“What is it now, Zero?” Adam said with slight annoyance as he sat down in the leather chair at his desk. The leather was cold, and Adam winced.   
“Are you… occupied at the moment?” He asked in a curious tone.  
“No. I’m alone.” Adam told a white lie, as usual. Zero, under certain circumstances, was not a man to deny.  
“Alright then. Dr. Clark is itching to start the experiment. We need to find a way to get some of Big Boss’s DNA.” He paused. “Have you seen him recently?”  
Adam thought for a moment. “No, I haven't.” Adam lied. He had actually slept with the man tonight. “How do you suppose we do that? And without him knowing?” He said, reaching for a cigarette and his lighter. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and with a few clicks of the lighter he had finally got it lit.  
“That was what I wanted to discuss with you.” Adam sighed.   
“Go on.” He said, waiting for a long, and probably boring talk.   
Adamska absentmindedly took puffs of the cigarette throughout the conversation, only half listening to what Zero was saying and responding with “uh huh” and “yeah” at times.  
“Alright. I'll see what I can do.” Adam finally said, ending the conversation at last. “I need to go.” He was reminded of the lies that made up his life as a spy when the words left his lips.   
“Alright then. Contact me if anything comes up, or if you find him.” Zero hung up.   
Adam put the phone down and sat back in his chair. He took the last few puffs of his cigarette and then put it out in its ashtray. There were was a half-smoked cigar in the tray. It was John’s from earlier today. He picked it up and examined it in his hands for a moment. John was never without a cigar. He put it back in the almost-full ashtray. 

Adamska got up out of the chair, feeling the cold air of the room on his whole body. He walked over to the bed and lied down. John stirred a little as Adam situated himself under the sheet. There he was. Big Boss. He thought about what Zero had told him. He knew John would be angry if they went through with the experiment. He didn't want to betray him. He looked over at John. His children will probably look just like him… He thought for a moment. Adam leaned his head on his shoulder. John smelled of the Cuban cigars he smoked, and that faint, musty smell of the outdoors. He felt John stir from underneath him.

“Hrgh…” John opened his one good eye and looked at Adam. “Move it, Cat.” He said with a sleepy voice while he lightly pushed Adamska off of his shoulder.   
“Sorry.” Adam said. He watched John as he repositioned himself and Adam looked at his tanned, muscled body, marred with scars. So… nice… John had caught him staring, and smiled.  
“Like what ya see, kitten?” John said affectionately. John often called him “cat” or “kitten” when they were alone. Adam didn't mind too much, of course. He slid closer to John, their bodies almost touching.   
“Yeah…” he nodded as he kissed him and laid his head on his chest, fingers curling in the dark brown chest hair. John put his large, calloused hands on the small of the blonde’s back and gently rubbed. Adamska let out a pleased sigh as the brunette chuckled under his breath.

“You've been a rather good kitty tonight, haven't you?” John whispered in his ear.   
“Mm.” Adam whispered back as John kept rubbing his back. Adam gave him a gentle kiss. He was loyal to John. No matter what, he would be. John broke the kiss after a while and started nibbling at his neck. Adam let out a soft moan as he kept sucking and nibbling.   
“C'mere, you. I know you're a naughty little kitty…” John teased. 

\---

Some time had passed, neither of them were sure how long, it could have been hours, and the telephone rang again.   
“I’ll get it,” Adam murmured as he broke apart from John and walked to answer the phone. “Hello?” He spoke softly, not knowing who was on the other side of the line.   
“Adam. Have you heard anything?” Zero spoke clearly through the receiver.   
“No. I told you I would call when I did. For god’s sake, its midnight. You only told me about this an hour ago.” Adam said as he rubbed his eyes.   
“It was two and a half hours ago, Adam. You're also off on the time. Its one in the morning. I'm surprised to see you settling down this early. Normally you burn the midnight oil.  “Whatever,” Adam murmured. “I've had a… long day.” He said, thinking about what had happened earlier.   
“Call me in the morning. We'll talk then.” Zero said as he hung up.  
Adam put down the phone and walked back to the bed.   
“Who was it?” John asked quietly as Adam climbed back into their shared bed.   
“Eh, no one important.” Adam told a little lie to John every now and then, especially in these types of circumstances. He didn't want to do it, but it had to be done.   
“Alright,” John murmured as he somewhat playfully pulled Adam down to the surface of the bed and put an arm around him. Adam wriggled in his arms, but eventually found a position comfortable enough to stay still. Adam snuggled against John’s shoulder, feeling his warm body around him. He closed his eyes. He wouldn't betray John. Ever. 

Or would he?


End file.
